


Love You Like Fireworks

by sparkle-fingers (sundayrain26)



Series: Rhinktober 2019 [27]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Biting, Coming Untouched, Don't copy to another site, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Scent Kink, Self-Lubrication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 19:54:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21258746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sundayrain26/pseuds/sparkle-fingers
Summary: Day thirty onePrompt: A/B/ORewarded myself for completing one piece a day all month by writing my weakness. I hope y'all like it!





	Love You Like Fireworks

**Author's Note:**

> Day thirty one
> 
> Prompt: A/B/O
> 
> Rewarded myself for completing one piece a day all month by writing my weakness. I hope y'all like it!

He'll never ever tire of this scent. It's the sweetest, most alluring thing. Even out of heat, he can't get enough. In heat? Forget about it. He'll follow Link around like a damn puppy dog.

Oblivious as Link can be, it's usually Rhett who picks up the change first. His nose will twitch and, if he focuses on it too long, he's liable to salivate. He tells Link his heat's coming. Link just grumbles, pretending to be irritated that Rhett often knows his body better than he does.

Aware of it, Link gets horny, possibly the effect of  _ knowing _ now. He keeps to himself though, knows better than to get frisky before his body's really in gear. He prefers the build and so does Rhett.

It peaks around noon. They've been taking a lazy nap together, sprawled out naked in the sunlight on their bed like a pair of basking felines. Link rolls over and rubs against Rhett with a low rumble; he stirs immediately.

"Hey bo." He kisses the side of Link's neck.

He happily exposes his throat for more affection. Nibbles and bites as he pulls Link closer.

"How do you wanna start, honey?"

"You know."

"Well go on."

Link ruts against Rhett's thigh, moaning softly. His ass is so wet, he can feel it dripping along his thigh. He shifts, rearranges himself so his chest is still low on the bed but his ass is high in the air, back bowed beautifully. "Please."

He can deny him nothing, but especially like this. Rhett gets up behind him, admires the slick mess; he has plans of eating that ass out like it's his last meal later. Right now, they both know what they need most. Rhett drags his erection along Link's skin, picking up the slick coating on himself. He angles his hips and, it takes a couple passes, but he presses slowly inside.

Link's so wet and open and ready, it's no effort at all, is actually harder to draw away. He rears back anyway, setting up a slow, deep rhythm. The sounds Link makes are obscene. His hands claw at the sheets and he presses back into his alpha, wanting everything he can give.

"I gotchu, baby." Rhett builds the speed, loving to go easy but needing to get them off quick, at least this first time. His hips pump, losing a bit of his finesse.

Link's too hormone drunk to care. The faint bump of his knot is catching his rim and it's driving him wild, has him pulling his own hair and tearing up in anticipation.

Rhett curls over his omega, mouths at his beautiful broad shoulders. "You want me to breed you, baby? Huh? You ready?"

He moans. "Please, Rhett, please. Gosh, fill me up. I need it."

His tongue leaves a long, wet stripe up the side of his neck. He can feel his knot start to swell and he changes it up to a furious grind. The pressure amplifies and he closes his teeth over the side of Link's neck as he comes, a long drawn out thing that feels like it's never going to end.

Rhett's knot plugs him up, locked in place, hits every good place he has. A bite to his neck and he's done for, shooting across the covers underneath him with a wail. It always happens, he's dead convinced he's done, wrung out, then one of them moves and it's like fireworks all over again, aftershocks through his body as Rhett twitches inside him, pumping him with even more seed.

Soft licks to his teeth marks and Rhett carefully lays them out on their sides, away from the wet. He spoons up behind and cradles him close, an all encompassing cocoon of warm and safe.

He's still whimpering lowly, shivering, when Rhett's knot begins to subside. It's gradual but it always catches him off guard when it disengages. They shift a little and Rhett slips right out with a trickle of fluids that has Link's eyes rolling back as he whines.

"S'okay, darlin." Rhett croons in his ear, strokes his hair. He'll stay as close as Link needs, always ready to give his omega everything he needs.


End file.
